


期遇

by aaaaAmira



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 13:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18917845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaaaAmira/pseuds/aaaaAmira





	期遇

*  
“愿觅世间双全法，不负家门不负君。”  
*  
立夏中午，小雨刚过。  
男人像往常一样趿着鞋走在街上，嘴里叼了一根不知名的草，怀里抱着一把不知名的短刀，宽大的竹笠遮了半张脸，却还是挡不住几个过往的熟人朝他投来微笑。  
他开春时到了这个镇上，每一个见过他的人几乎都记住了他：独来独往，右手似乎受了重伤，缠满了绷带，他谈吐很是风趣，与谁都能聊上两句，可唯独问他姓名时，他便只笑不答，两颊那六道胡子胎记也微微上扬。  
他停在一家叫做莫停的茶馆门前，看了那招牌许久，随了人流进去，到里面寻了张角落的桌子坐下，对面留了一个空位来。  
他从心口处掏了一样东西出来，搁在手心里细细端详：那是一枚三寸长的竹片，表面被磨得泛黄，四角都圆了，其上四个刀刻的小字，“立夏莫停”。男人望着那四个俊秀的字，很久很久，堪堪露出个笑来。  
“诸位，且朝这边看来——”  
这茶楼中间有个五尺见方的台子，上面一个瞎子，身旁一张桌子，桌子上一杯茶，一块惊堂木。  
“今日正是立夏，满打满算，我老瞎子已在这莫停说了整整十年书，在此多谢诸位乡亲父老捧场照顾了。”  
那瞎子朝着四周抱拳行礼，引了众人一阵叫好。角落里的男人心不在焉地拍了几下手，缠着绷带的手压了帽沿，朝着四周不住地张望。  
“今日要与各位说的，我老瞎子敢说，是个大家听说过却又未曾听过的故事。出了这莫停的门，江湖上有众说纷纭，却只我老瞎子敢在此处拍案道出原委来——”  
惊堂木响了一声，引了众人一半叫好一半嘘声，瞎子抿口茶，清了清嗓子：  
“我今日要说的，是十年前江湖上惊鸿一现的两位少年英雄——木叶派四代掌门的遗孤和宇智波一族唯一的后人，漩涡鸣人与宇智波佐助！”  
此话一出，堂下顿时鸦雀无声，只过了一会儿，不知是谁带头鼓了掌，叫好声与掌声炸响一片，过了两轮都未停下——那两人都是江湖上名噪一时的大人物，人人都或多或少地听说他们的事，却又没有一个人能将两人的事说明白，究其原因除了两人销声匿迹已久，还有就是两人那说不清的纠葛。瞎子放出那番话来，众人当然又惊又喜。  
角落里的男人愣了一下，又伸手取了茶放到嘴边抿一口，将竹笠压低了些，他似乎没什么表情，却还是在不住地四下张望。  
老瞎子开始将那二人的身世娓娓道来，讲到漩涡鸣人降生时木叶派遭逢大劫，双亲合力抵御却重伤不治先后殒命，宇智波佐助养尊处优长到七岁，一族却遭其兄一夜屠尽两段，眨巴着那盲眼几乎挤出泪来，堂下更是一片沉重。  
男人饮了口茶，似乎对那说书的老瞎子有了些兴趣。  
“这两人长到十三岁便双双师从木叶派的旗木卡卡西大师，哦，还有后来师从木叶医仙纲手的樱姑娘，也曾是旗木大师坐下弟子。”  
“诸位可不知，这宇智波一族的美人远近闻名，那宇智波佐助更是天生一副好皮囊，肤白胜雪，面容俊美，当年初出江湖时，都不知有多少人心向往之……”  
男人拨弄着一下竹笠，露出六道胡子胎记和一双湛蓝的眼瞳，他在笑，也似乎突然之间就对这段故事有了无尽地兴趣。  
“再说这漩涡鸣人啊，他相传是那九尾狐仙转世，一头金发极是怪异，还有一口獠牙，脸上还有胡须，一双眼睛都是血红色，他一恼火，地上的影子便会在身后伸出九条尾巴……”  
角落里的男人突然咳嗽起来，他方才被茶水狠狠呛了一口，好半晌才缓过神来，摇了摇头接着听了下去；那老瞎子正讲了宇智波佐助为报家仇出走木叶，投师于叛出木叶自立门户的江湖败类大蛇丸。  
“要说啊，这宇智波佐助虽是个众所周知的美男子，天分也极高，可却是个狠戾心肠。他只花了不到三年功夫便学完了大蛇丸一身本领，还得了宝刀草薙，而后他便手刃了师傅大蛇丸，寻到了他那哥哥宇智波鼬。兄弟二人大战一天一夜，最终偏是弟弟胜了半手，将屠尽一族的兄长杀死。且说宇智波兄弟那一战……”  
堂下一片寂静，众人都听得热血沸腾，竖着耳朵睁大眼睛，生怕错过了老瞎子的每一个字每一个动作。只有角落里那男人翘着腿，绷着一张脸带些不悦的神情。  
“再说那漩涡鸣人，宇智波佐助刚叛出木叶时与他交了一次手，讲来那是二人第一次交手，宇智波佐助仗着天资略高，嘿嘿，赢了那漩涡鸣人。说来也巧，那二人大战之处便是当年木叶的祖师爷千手柱间和大魔头宇智波斑大战的终结之谷。且说那一日……”  
男人端着茶杯的手突然顿了一下，脸上露出个笑，吸了吸鼻子果然嗅到一阵熟悉的气息；他搁下杯子，伸了缠满绷带的右手往桌子另一边探去，抓住了一只绵软发凉手。  
一个穿了素色披风的男人不知何时坐在了他对面，他将那披风的帽子摘下，露出一头黑发和一张漂亮的脸来。若此刻有第二个人瞧见他，定会用了老瞎子方才那方话盛赞他一番：肤白胜雪，面容俊美。两人也没说话，黑发人瞧了他一眼，任他握着自己左手，饶有兴趣地听起书来。  
“……那漩涡鸣人就这样被打倒在地，昏迷不醒，可说来也奇怪，这宇智波佐助未对他下杀手。究竟是于心不忍还是另有算计，这个中原因除他二人，再无人晓得。”  
那老瞎子接着说到漩涡鸣人为了将那宇智波佐助带回来，拜了半仙人自来也为师，修行三载如何如何遍历磨难吃尽苦头，黑发人沉着一双漂亮的黑目静静听着，绵软的左手将手心里那只手反握住了。  
堂下的人似乎都沉浸在老瞎子的故事里，一双双眼睛几乎将他看出个洞来。送茶贩货的小厮走了三四圈几乎都没卖出去东西，四下鸦雀无声，只有老瞎子一个声音，他自己也连口茶水都顾不得，一刻不停地讲。  
那故事太过精彩，近三年未见的同门在出师之日便再度相会，那地点竟然就是在这间小小的莫停茶馆；翩翩少年只是面对面坐下喝完了一盅茶，相视一眼又各自离去。又讲那弑兄后的宇智波遗孤得知自己一族竟是木叶派几位元老翻弄权术后的弃子，兄长为保他独自隐忍多年，却最终落得被误解杀死，一气之下竟剑走偏锋，纠集了数十年前被灭的江湖魔教晓所残留的余党一干，领了人浩浩荡荡去向木叶兴师问罪。说是一时间江湖纷乱，各大门派都牵涉其中，而漩涡鸣人便是在这风口浪尖主动请缨，顶替刚接任第六任掌门的师尊旗木卡卡西主持了战局——他甫一出手便除掉了晓中的一位得力干将佩恩，这人也曾是他恩师自来也的徒弟，却因抱负不同而杀了他老人家。众人纷纷感叹这时势造英雄，又深深为那掉落湖底尸骨无存的半仙人自来也可惜了一番。  
老瞎子接着讲那漩涡鸣人一战成名，正教一方也是士气大振，本以为可将那魔教一举歼灭，却不料双方竟然突然停手了。  
众人听到这里都惊出一身汗来，看见台上那慢悠悠喝了口茶的老瞎子，恨不得冲上去将他剩下的故事都挤出来。唯有那角落里的两个人，面对面喝着茶，时不时笑着瞧一眼对方，桌下的两双腿紧紧贴着。  
老瞎子卖够了关子又慢悠悠的拍了两下惊堂木，接着讲那段传奇故事：正邪两方因了为首二人都只得按兵不动，魔教阵营一个干将贸然进攻，竟然被宇智波佐助废掉了一身武功；正方也有人想要取了那宇智波佐助的首级，却被漩涡鸣人硬生生压了下来。又过了几日，漩涡鸣人单枪匹马闯入魔教营地向宇智波佐助下了战书，两人相约半月后的立秋在终结之谷决一死战。消息一出又引了众说纷纭，漩涡鸣人却只是一笑置之，说他与宇智波佐助两人的事，别人插不得手，也不得插手。  
讲到此处堂下一片掌声，那带着竹笠的人也叫了两声好，被对面那人踢了一脚。  
立秋之日两人那场大战，只说是没有一人能近得了前，整整三天三夜，飞沙走石，昏天黑地，又说那终结之谷在两人一战后，除了谷底一泓清水，全都成了一片狼藉，后来还被木叶派划作了禁地，此处不提。战后两个少年人具是鲜血淋漓，他们相互搀扶着出现在众人面前时，宇智波佐助左手多了一条半尺长的伤，筋脉尽断，漩涡鸣人的右臂也被打废，后来据那木叶医仙纲手说，他的手骨断成了三截。而两人没有提半个关于胜负的事，只是引了自己一干人各自离开。也就在那不就以后，魔教晓一干等竟然被全部遣散，小魔头宇智波佐助也下落不明，木叶派也放出消息，将几位元老与宇智波一族的恩怨公之于众，公开还了这没落之族一个真相，也算是放下是非对错，一切任人评说。而那漩涡鸣人也算是子承父业，当上了木叶派第七任掌门。  
故事讲到这里，堂下人一下子热闹起来，议论声响了一片。  
老瞎子拍了两下惊堂木接着又讲，江湖险恶世事难料，在两人一战后不久，突然有一股自称晓的势力在江湖出现，他们不知从何处寻得一个古法治出奇毒，四处残害正道高手，一时间又闹得人心惶惶。木叶派一帮元老找了许多证据，说这是宇智波那小魔头卷土重来的阴谋，召集了一干“正义之士”欲除之后快，却不料打错了算盘，未除了小魔头，反成就了两位少年英雄。  
众人来了兴致，都想知晓后面的故事，那老瞎子却又卖起了关子，打趣地叫众人吃些点心再接着听；堂下嘘声一片，几个小厮自然适时地端了果子点心出来，一个个都去等着收钱了。  
角落里的男人暗讽了句那老瞎子的精明，一只手将怀里那细腰圈紧：那黑发男人不知何时已坐到了他腿上，伸手掀开掉了他头上的竹笠，露出一头金发和一张英俊的脸来。  
那老瞎子口中的“故事”他俩已经没了听下去的意思，只因为真正发生在那两位少年英雄身上的事，天下再也没有第三个人能比他们两个本人更清楚：  
那木叶派的第七任掌门漩涡鸣人一听要拿宇智波佐助问罪，当即便拍碎桌子只说了三个字“我不准”，个中缘由便是此时那小魔头正被他“金屋藏娇”，只是这理由他却死也不能说出口来，堂上那老瞎子自然也无从得知。而宇智波佐助也才过了没几天浓情蜜意的日子，知晓了事情便留下一张字条悄悄离开，说是要自己清理门户。等到宇智波佐助查明真相留住活口，终于找到了奇毒的渊源，却不想那竟是自己一族祖传的禁制。他独自一人在宇智波的旧址呆了三天三夜，掘地三尺找到了先祖的地宫，又历经重重关卡寻得了宇智波斑的衣冠冢，开棺取了解药。就此，一场危机得以化解，那宇智波佐助也算是正了名，成了拯救江湖的英雄，却不料那些被他就活的大侠高手还未寻他致谢，他便消失得无影无踪；漩涡鸣人则是据那宇智波留下的活口，挖出了木叶元老中那几个败类叛徒，废了武功软禁在后山。众人都钦佩他这肃清内患的勇气，可他却以“冒犯元老，愧对先师”为名，将掌门之位交还给了师尊旗木卡卡西，离了木叶，再未露面，至此，两位少年英雄销声匿迹，一晃而过，已经十年。  
没有人晓得他们在哪里，更不会有人知道，他们此刻又回了这莫停茶馆，方才也面对面坐着喝了一盅茶。  
漩涡鸣人轻轻掐了掐宇智波佐助的脸颊：上一次见面是春分，自己都等了将近两个月；这个宇智波家的小魔头偏生狡猾得很，行踪不定偏叫人找不到。说什么看尽世间山水，倒是与他这个木叶前掌门玩起捉迷藏来了。那漂亮的黑发人眨着一双眼瞧他，樱色薄唇露个浅笑，潋滟柔光直教那掌门大人觉得这两个月等得物超所值。宇智波佐助又将披风的兜帽带上，一挥手又将那颗金色脑袋用披风盖上，单手抬了他脸，将那久违的唇重重吻住……  
一个小厮端了盘点心，鬼使神差地朝角落里走，不一会儿便瞪大了一双眼睛：角落有张桌子，没人，桌上两个茶盅，半块金子。  
*  
漩涡鸣人一插上门便将人按在了门板上死死吻住，尖利的虎齿将不属于自己的薄唇咬出血腥味来，他着迷一般立即去吮吸；宇智波佐助就在此时突然推开了他，飞起一脚正中他的小腹，紧接着扑过去便要夺了他怀里的刀，不料被他侧身过，仅仅将人扯了个衣襟大开；只这一晃神地功夫，漩涡鸣人闪身到了他背后，一双大手扯了他披风又在他腰间狠狠一拉，将他那柄草薙剑和腰带一并扯下丢到了一边。未等那一双手再来扒了自己大开的衣服，宇智波佐助身子微微前倾，右手使了八分力气给了身后人一个肘击，正中他右边第四根肋骨，只听得那人吃痛一声，他迅速转了身去，右手掐着那人脖子重重按到了门板上。  
他吻了上去，用了十分的力气，也在他唇上开了个口子，发疯一样的吮；他也应着他，发疯一样地吻。  
他生了张不问的嘴，他又是张不答的口，于是他俩便有了这不说的默契：见了面，要么动手，要么就吻，要么……  
宇智波佐助软绵绵的左手攀上了身前那块裸露的胸膛，扯出那把短刀扔到了地上，摸着他右边第四根肋骨不疾不徐地揉了几下，半晌又向下去扯了他的腰带扔到地上；漩涡鸣人一手搂着他，一手摸上他的左臂，指尖顺着那道半尺长的疤来回摩挲着。  
这是他战胜的标志，亦是他战败的伤痕，就如他那右臂之于宇智波佐助。可他与他一样，从未为自己的每一个决定、每一个选择后悔过：他们即便败给了对方，却再不会败给自己。那各自的荣耀与所谓的名声大噪早已是死物，而此刻的他们确是完完全全赢得了一整个彼此——两个人，两颗心，一样不少。  
宇智波佐助因这动作全身颤栗了起来，他胡乱摸着身前久违的肉体，意乱情迷地看着那双蓝眼睛，然后轻而易举地在那样的注视下丢盔弃甲。  
宇智波佐助一路向下，吻过那弹性极好的肌肉，灼热如同火苗，他扯开裤子，舌尖刮过金色的耻毛，刮过粗长的男根，最后在那个吐露的小孔处旋了一圈。  
近乎窒息的快感冲上大脑，漩涡鸣人的手指从那头柔软的黑发里穿过，那人的左手伸了过来，他一手抓住十指相扣。他眼色暗沉，半垂着脑袋看着那修长五指细细搓弄着自己的性器，一双带了潮气的黑目抛来一个意犹未尽的眼神，涨大发紫的柱身和两个囊袋已被那一点粉舌尽数舔弄，嫣红小嘴张开一点，含住那狰狞巨物一点一点往里送。  
他张口含住它的次数几乎与他张口说话的次数一样多。这时的口舌不像言语那般尖刻，只是予他无尽温柔。  
漩涡鸣人因那湿紧柔软半眯起眼睛，忍不住往前送了送身体，还在黑发间的手顺着鬓角滑到了下巴，轻轻抚摸过被撑开的唇角。艳情的水声伴着一声快过一声的喘息，只将意识都逼得涣散。宇智波佐助还在一刻不停地吞吐着那根性器，软软的舌头贴着青筋凸起的表面，葱白指尖不轻不重地抚慰着会阴和根部，他深深地含住，直至将头部抵住自己敏感的咽喉，异物逼得他红了眼圈，汗湿的身体几乎颤抖，他也只是不依不饶收缩起那一圈软肉，硬要逼他射出来。  
漩涡鸣人是他的，他一个人的，这身体他比自己的还会疼惜百倍，自然晓得怎样才能让它吐出更多的东西来。他们两个人不懂情话，也不会揣摩，情动了，做就是。  
宇智波佐助终于如愿以偿，滚烫的精液射在那个柔软处，他不放开，被又浓又多的精液狠狠呛了一口，一双大手把他捞起来，漩涡鸣人捧着他的脸，带笑的蓝眼睛扫过他的脸，他痴迷地望着他，望着这张只有他一个人能看到的脸。宇智波佐助美得让人发疯，平日里清俊的脸在动情时好看得几乎不像真实，而他此刻勾起了沾着男人精液的唇角，又缓缓伸出舌头将那些浊液卷入口中。  
赤裸裸的媚态。  
这本不该用在一个男人身上，更何况对方还是仪容端丽，不苟言笑的宇智波遗孤，可漩涡鸣人却可以骄傲地告诉所有人：他是就是活生生的，宇智波佐助的那个例外，唯一，也是永远的例外。  
漩涡鸣人突然大笑着把人横抱了起来，飞身将他放在那张床上，他粗暴地扯掉两个人身上仅剩的布料，抱着他在不大的空间里赤身裸体地滚了几圈，最后被宇智波佐助压在身下。浑身泛着粉红的美人居高临下，分开腿夹住他的腰，用会阴和臀缝去磨他兴奋的下盘，漂亮的手指就在他麦色的肌肉上若有若无的划过，精致的面孔因情欲美得近乎妖冶。漩涡鸣人握住他扭动的腰肢，拇指划过他劲瘦的人鱼线，翻身将人压了下去。他扣着他的腰将他吻住，在那个先前被咬破的地方再嘬出血来，他兴奋得牙酸，捉着他的手和他十指相扣，伏在他身上开始吻遍他的全身。  
宇智波佐助难耐的喘息着，男人的嘴唇又湿又热，不论在他额头还是足尖。他吻他的脸，咬他锁骨，舌尖在他描绘着他的腹线，疼爱他的旧伤口。他舔过他的一整条腿，含着他的性器吸吮，又坏心地在他几近高潮时离开。漩涡鸣人用一条胳膊撑起半个身子，将视线落在了胸前那两个发红的肉粒上。他含住一端又捏住另一端，用舌头和牙齿挑逗着中间那个又湿又硬的突起，用手指和指甲抠挖着顶端，逼着他吐出越来越多的浪语。  
漩涡鸣人没碰过女人，自始至终唯有一个他，他爱他，自然也知道该怎样侍弄这副养尊处优的身体：该碰哪里，怎么碰，多大力度多长时间，他全部了然于胸。  
宇智波佐助射了出来，弓起的脊背如同新月。因为男人恶意的撩拨，他仅仅被玩弄双乳就射了出来，他疲软地躺平，看着自己的双腿被摆得大张，一头金发正伏在自己一片泥泞的胯间。漩涡鸣人邪笑着舔了口白色的浊液，一双大手托起两团白花花的臀肉不住地揉捏，半晌，他将两团软肉朝两边推开，完完整整露出私处来。  
嫣红的褶皱有些发湿，承欢的小孔在眼前一缩一缩的，欲拒还迎一样。一只手突然按了一下他的脑袋，漩涡鸣人抬头一看，一双黑眼睛静静地看着他，风韵无限。他用唇语喊了他的名字，埋下头伸出舌尖在那入口处舔了一圈，一点点挤了进去。  
紧致的穴口被半条肉舌闯入，勾起的舌尖一点点刮着肉壁，零星传来的异物感激得宇智波佐助头皮发麻，他颤抖的手指穿梭在漩涡鸣人金灿灿的发间，就好像是在向他要求更多。射过的性器又翘得老高，他抖着手放开那颗脑袋去安抚，却不料他还未摸上那里便被人捉了手去。漩涡鸣人从他后穴里退了出来，坏笑着舔了舔唇，而后抓着他的手按在了会阴处；宇智波佐助看穿了他作恶的心思，却又半步都不肯退让，一勾唇角便大大方方将一根中指塞进了自己湿润的后穴，他放松了身体向后仰去，不断翻弄手指着搅出水声来。白皙的指腹带出些红红的媚肉来，漂亮得让人心里一紧，漩涡鸣人咒骂一声便抬起他一条腿架在肩上，伸出缠了绷带的中指进了他的后穴。  
两根骨节分明的手指一同在紧致的甬道内翻搅，很快就默契地纠缠住彼此勾在了一起，翻搅出更大的水声来。色情的喘息让人心猿意马，漩涡鸣人咬着自己脸颊旁一截白皙的小腿肚，恨不能将身下这个漂亮的男人立刻拆吃入腹，却又只能伸了一根食指进去，好将那个承欢的地方弄得再松软些。  
干柴烈火烧得越旺便越是要辛苦忍耐，就只是不想自己再伤他分毫，仅此而已。  
带着疼痛的扩张持续了一会儿，两个血气方刚的男人几乎咬穿了后槽牙，漩涡鸣人搓了两下自己怒胀的性器，将马眼吐出的粘液抹在了顶端，掰开被翻搅出肠液的红色穴口，狠狠肏了进去——准确无误的撞上宇智波佐助身体里的那个点，只一下便让他尖叫着射了出来。  
太舒服了。  
那根凶狠的硬东西又粗又长。就这么重重地嵌进了身体，一下子就将那块空虚的地方填得满满的，还未等宇智波佐助将气息喘匀，卖力地冲撞就已经开始了。  
被撞得握紧拳头，被撞得抬起胸脯，被撞得蜷起脚趾，嫣红的唇吐着重喘和叫声，肉体拍打在一起的声音淫靡得叫人双耳都几乎濒临高潮，汗湿黏腻的裸背带着薄薄的床单，不一会儿便在前前后后的迎合和冲撞里将床铺弄得乱七八糟。  
宇智波佐助一向是个爱干净的人，可他唯独在此时爱极了这种汗津津的感觉。和他肌肤相亲，和他呼吸相闻，和他交颈而吻，两幅黏腻的身体仿佛在下一刻就要融为一体。这是只有这个男人才可以给他的酣畅淋漓，不是欢愉，而是痛快。  
刺激的冲撞间漩涡鸣人拉着他带上的左手搭到了自己背上，那绵软的手寻到他肩胛骨上的一道旧伤，来回抚摸着。宇智波佐助卷着腹将脸贴上那六道胡子胎记，右手勾着那的脖颈，扳过他的脑袋把唇贴了去，突如其来的吻让人措手不及，他便趁着这个空挡翻身骑到了漩涡鸣人身上。  
漩涡鸣人的脑袋都撞到了床框，疼得他龇牙咧嘴，一条腿也耷拉在床边垂了下去。他眼看着身上的人将他滑出一半的性器又整根吞了回去，摆动起腰肢来，便忿忿在那雪白的屁股上掴了几个巴掌，掐着两团肉大力挺动起胯来。宇智波佐助就那么看着气急败坏的他，湿着眼睛，全身被肏得发红，一边大喘着气一边笑个不停。  
实在是太舒服了。  
在此之前想要见面的每一个分秒几乎都是非人的折磨，但他们却默默忍耐着——思念久积能让人疯魔，可也唯有如此，他们方能酝酿出最狂热的情潮，只等一触即发时喷涌而出，碎石穿海，天崩地裂。  
喷薄的精液洒了两人一身，宇智波佐助在高潮时突然被漩涡鸣人翻身吻住，两个人从床上跌到地上，跌在他们扯下的衣服上，突如其来的刺激让宇智波佐助的叫声紧贴着漩涡鸣人的唇舌传遍他的身体，惊得他周身一颤。  
晕眩和喘息过后宇智波佐助故技重施爬到人身上，将漩涡鸣人的东西整根吃了进去，一边淫浪地摆动腰肢一边套弄起  
着自己的性器。他在漩涡鸣人的视线里达到了高潮，而后将喷射出的精液涂满了身下麦色的胸膛；他用涂着精液的手指描摹那张方才叫他神魂颠倒的薄唇，漩涡鸣人咬住他的手指用舌头舔弄，他被身上这美得近乎妖冶的男人迷得丢了三魂七魄，不多时便被他夹得射在了里面。  
两个人汗湿得像从水里刚捞出来，却一点没有要放过对方的意思。两个人在地上躺了一会儿，漩涡鸣人便翻身起来掰开两片发红的臀，又将自己从后面送了进去，他一面发狠地撞他，一面俯下身去小心翼翼地吻着他背上几道深浅不一的伤疤。宇智波佐助的前胸隔着几件凌乱的衣物贴在地板上，身后的冲撞带着胸前充血的肉粒来回摩擦，他大口喘气，已没有余力喊叫了；抽插数十下后他又被翻了过来，一双修长的腿被折到胸前——这是漩涡鸣人喜欢的姿势，既能让他翻不了身又能看见自己粗大的性器进出他泥泞不堪的私处。兴奋得发紫的性器整根抽出又整根没入，穴口翻出一小圈嫣红的嫩肉，偶尔还有些方才内射的白液流出来。淫靡的景色麻痹了漩涡鸣人的大脑，他松开两条修长大腿，一手扣住宇智波佐助的脑袋吻住了他，一手握着他的性器贴在他因内射而有些隆起的小腹上。麦色的手掌压那根一点点按下去，仿佛是想找出些自己在他体内的形状，隔了一层薄薄的肚皮让他们的两根性器相贴。  
他们就这般在地上纵情了几回，又把桌子凳子也弄脏了，最后还是跌跌撞撞爬回了凌乱的床上。  
两个人几乎没有言语，他们沉迷在高潮和射精的快感里，彼此都喘息着不想从对方身上分了半点气力去做别的，多年前前两人那次轰动江湖的大战，他们就已经互通了心意，该说的早在那时就讲完了。  
他们从下午折腾到入夜，蜡烛也没有去点，只在黑暗里两人都就能凭着记忆去抚摸着对方的身体，在每一道新的旧的伤痕上落下吻。直至累极了，便相拥着睡去。  
漩涡鸣人后半夜醒了一次，满屋子的男性味道铺天盖地，他将软了的分身拔了出来，光着身子开了一扇窗户，皱皱眉从地上摸了一件还算干净衣服披上，又从一个掉在地上的袋子里摸了半块金子，出门去了。  
漩涡鸣人回来的时候房间里的烛灯已经亮了，宇智波佐助醒了，正赤身裸体用什么东西擦着自己的腿根和私处，见他来了也不遮，尽管敞开了满是精斑和爱痕的身体，露出软掉的性器和红肿的穴口来，擦完了把手里那东西扔到一边。漩涡鸣人脸一黑，认出那是自己的亵裤。他有些无奈地捡起地上的衣服和几件值钱的东西塞到宇智波佐助怀里，用他的那件白披风将人裹了打横抱起，一脚踢了门往另一个房间走。  
漩涡鸣人要了新的房间和洗澡水，只是两个人在浴桶里舒舒服服泡了一会儿，便又开始蠢蠢欲动了。这也怨不得谁，只因了他们两人的初次——立秋的傍晚，那个三天三夜的开始，终结之谷的谷底，一泓干净的水。那个水灵灵的宇智波佐助宛如一尾白鲢，缠得人如痴如醉，却又滑溜溜的难以捉住。他们都太年轻，又经历了太多的人事，却仿佛在那三天三夜里就读完了这世间的情感和彼此的一生，疼痛和甜蜜交织着青涩，那回忆实在太过神圣而美好，任谁都招架不来。  
两人就这么折腾了一个下午和一个晚上，日上三竿时漩涡鸣人终于醒了，他迷迷糊糊看着怀里那个漂亮的人，玩了一会儿他纤长的睫羽才想起来该叫人起床了。他大概忘了宇智波小少爷赖床的坏毛病，一叫他，他就眯着眼抱了被子怎么都不肯起，像只十足的懒猫。漩涡鸣人最终还是舍不得再叫，挠挠脑袋开始找衣服穿，亵裤昨晚被那人用过，全是干掉的精液，不能再穿了，他瞧了一眼熟睡的人，心安理得地将那人的亵裤套在了自己身上。  
等他穿好衣服，下楼去端了粥和几个小菜端上来，宇智波佐助依旧睡得昏天黑地。漩涡鸣人摇摇头，自己胡乱吃了几口，端着碗又去叫人，好不容易见那漆黑的眼睛露出一条小缝，他便赶紧将一勺粥递到他嘴边，宇智波佐助只瞧了一眼，闭上眼睛头扭到一边去了；漩涡鸣人笑笑，把那粥含到嘴里，戳了戳他雪白的颈窝，把那张精致的小脸扳了过来，瞧见一双乌黑的眼睛。宇智波佐助瞧着他蓝色的眼睛，扯着他鼻子贴上他的唇，将他嘴里那口粥渡了半口。两个人就这么你半口我半口吃起了粥，等到两碗灌完又不知过了多久，光溜溜的宇智波佐助揉揉肚子便睡了回去，漩涡鸣人亲了他好几口，又出门了。  
宇智波佐助睡饱了便踢了薄被，赤身裸体地起来找衣服，这时漩涡鸣人恰好回来了，见着那人模样，一脚将门踹上了。宇智波佐助见他手里拿了新买的衣服，将脚边那几件脏了的踢开，乖乖坐回床上，一双黑眸眨了眨，看着金发碧眼的男人不说话。  
宇智波佐助的意味对于漩涡鸣人来说在明显不过，那一连串的动作和眼神早就将他的意思表达得一清二楚：他骨子里就是那个养尊处优的小少爷，多少年了都不变，对漩涡鸣人始终不变。  
漩涡鸣人走过去将衣服展开，一件一件为他穿上。他胴体雪白，哪里都遍布着红红紫紫的痕迹，任意一处都将占有的意味表达得淋漓尽致。漩涡鸣人得意洋洋地欣赏着自己的杰作，勾着唇望向那个被自己伺候得舒舒服服的小少爷，却见他也正半眯着眼，似笑非笑地瞧着自己。  
两人收拾妥当已过了中午，宇智波佐助在漩涡鸣人身上摸了一圈，找出半块金子来，也不管那人黑成锅底一样的脸，将金子放在桌上便从窗子翻身出去；漩涡鸣人只觉得肉有些疼，只摇了摇头，戴上那竹笠便随了人从窗子翻了出去。  
两个人肩并肩走着，顺着出镇子的路寻了些吃的果腹。漩涡鸣人捏着钱袋有些忿忿不满，身旁那人瞧见了便狡黠地笑笑，将自己嘴边半口肉饼塞到了他嘴里。又往前走了一会儿，宇智波佐助忽然被拉进了一条暗巷，漩涡鸣人将他按在墙上，猛地将他的唇咬住，他哪里肯吃亏，和这人纠缠一会儿便也将他咬了。两个人就在浓浓的血腥味里舌吻，那血腥味淡了也不放开，吻着吻着渐渐又出了些甜味，直至天雷地火几乎就要撞上，终于是及时分开了，又抵着对方额头喘息了有一会儿，才整整衣服离了那暗巷。  
*  
他和他到了一片小树林边，午后天气晴朗，还有些风。  
带着竹笠的人为面前的男人拉了拉素色的披风，一双漂亮的墨瞳正看着他，满是温柔。半晌，那男人拉了他那只右手，从怀里掏出一卷新的绷带和一枚竹片放在他的手心，放了手，头也不回地走了。  
他一边走着一边将那卷绷带收进怀里，转而端详起那枚竹片来：约三寸长，油亮的青翠色，四角尖尖，其上四个刀刻的小字极是俊秀——“立秋谷底”。  
男人压了压竹笠，瞧着那竹片脸上神情有些复杂，半晌，他闻了闻那竹片的清香，然后将它放进胸口，贴着肉。  
时间是久了些，可他们也该回那老地方看看了。  
【END】

（有钱真好！你们说对不对！


End file.
